


My World

by castieldauntlesswinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castieldauntlesswinchester/pseuds/castieldauntlesswinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic ever please have mercy on my soul.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever please have mercy on my soul.

"Dean? Are you listening?" Castiel squeezed his hand, concern etched into his face.

  
"What? Yeah, of course I am, Cas."

  
Dean crumbled under the look. The look, Cas’s harsh stare that seemed to bore a hole into his deepest thoughts. Dean relented.

  
"I’m sorry Cas, this place just has some old memories for me." He smiled up at the worn old movie theater, taking in the glare of the lights and the years that seemed piled atop the place Dean remembered. He saw a hazel-eyed, blond-haired girl in a simple peach dress stroll up to the ticket booth with a familiar boy in an over-sized leather jacket, hair spiked in a way that Dean now found a bit excessive. Breaking the memory’s spell he forced his gaze to his current date.

  
"Like what?"

  
Dean felt himself crushed beneath the weight of Cas’s inquisition again, and Dean finally replied, “I, uh, I took a girl here once.” He flashed a blinding grin at the thought of it. “Madison Osborne, by far the hottest girl I’ve ever laid eyes on. This place was our first date, I took her to see Psycho, opening night. We were 19, young and crazy.” Dean paused, watching the memory play out in front of him. “Man, I’d like to see her again.” Castiel looked troubled by the nostalgia on Dean’s face. Cas dropped his hand. “Woah, what’s wrong?”

  
The aggravation on Castiel’s face alone was enough to make Dean nervous; he glared a hole into the sidewalk, unwilling to meet Dean’s gaze.

  
"You took me to one of your old high school haunts? Where you used to take all the girls who meant practically nothing to you?" Cas finally met Dean’s eyes,and he understood. He was more hurt than angry. The pain in his eyes was unbearable. Castiel’s blue irises began to sparkle with tears that would never roll down his cheeks.

  
"Wait, Cas, no, no…" Dean tried to take Castiel’s face in his hands, but he turned away. "Cas, hey." Castiel wavered for a moment, then resigned himself to Dean’s palm, drawn up to Dean’s face, then pulled tenderly into his arms. He felt Dean’s hands curl gently into his hair as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s warm body hesitantly. "Cas, if you think you’re just going to be another passing date…" Castiel burrowed his face further into Dean’s chest. The shock finally set in and twisted his expression; he had never seen this side of Castiel before- he seemed so… dependent. Helpless. The chilling prickle of unspilled tears soaking through Dean’s t-shirt dragged him back into the moment. "Cas, I honestly didn’t think we’d end up at this theater, I didn’t even remember this town until I saw the place.” Cas’s grip loosened. He stepped back, and Dean’s hands slid from being locked in his hair down to his cheeks, and then around his waist. Cas quickly tried to dry up the few tears he’d begun to shed, get himself together- but Dean kissed him. Dean’s green eyes were closed but Castiel’s widened in joyous surprise; Dean had never kissed him in public before, not even in front of Sam. Ever. Before Dean could get the wrong idea, Cas kissed him furiously; he’d been hoping Dean might eventually pull a stunt like this. He kept expecting Dean to pull away, but he didn’t. He seemed just as caught up in the moment as Cas, pulling their bodies together, tugging at Castiel’s trench coat, Dean’s hand pressing against his lower back.

  
It was Dean who finally broke the kiss, matching their noses and foreheads, Dean’s green eyes bearing insistently down on Castiel’s harsh blue ones, bodies drawn together.

  
"Listen, Cas. You know I’m not the type to get all mushy most of the time…" Interest piqued in Castiel’s mind. "but you…" Dean turned his hand and watched it brush across Castiel’s stubbled jawline, gentle in a way that made Castiel shiver under his touch. "You’re not just anybody. You are my world, Cas.” His green gaze settled back on Castiel’s eyes and remained steady. The back of his neck tingled with the rush of so many emotions. Dean opens his mouth to say… who knows what, because Dean’s kissing him again, giving up on trying to put something so intense into words that could simply never say enough. Castiel smiles against his warm lips, all at once sharing thoughts that words cannot describe.

  
This time it’s Castiel who breaks away- “So, are we gonna do that movie here, or can I take you to bed and pick the movie myself?”

**Author's Note:**

> (Characters of Supernatural and Supernatural itself do not belong to me. This is a fanwork.)


End file.
